


Dread

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Established Relationship, Fear, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Shoebox Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus´ fears in dark times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 15 prompt: Dreads

Dread sits in his stomach like an old friend. Like it knows its way around and might not go away anytime soon.

Remus knows he has to find a way to make it leave them alone, otherwise it will take over their lives. But he also knows it´s a luxury to think like that. They are alive at least, when so many others are not.

He waits for Sirius to wake up next to him. He always lets him sleep as long as possible these days, to help him recover or prepare.

They are lucky to have moments like this.


End file.
